First Date
by LavenderBathBeads
Summary: Cale's belated Valentine's Day fic. It's Valentine's Day and Kakashi and Iruka go on their first date. KakaIru. Lemon.


I apologize in advance for all of the errors. I got lazy and didn't feel like editing.

WARNINGS: This story contains a lemon and yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

He sat at the ramen bar and waited. Where was he? Iruka looked at the clock looming over the wall. He was late, as usual. What was he doing there? It was probably a joke anyway. Of course it was a joke. There was no way Kakashi had actually wanted to go out with him. It amazed him how he could get himself into these situations. 

Earlier that Day

Iruka sighed holding the door open for the kids to leave the classroom. He pushed to close the door, but it stayed open. "Hey," Kakashi said looking in.

"Hi," Iruka said opening the door. "Sorry about…"

The elder man smiled beneath his mask. "It's okay," Kakashi said. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked, his cheeks growing deep red.

"It's Valentine's day," Kakashi said. "I was trying to ask you if you had plans."

"I mean I…no," Iruka said.

"Good," Kakashi said. Iruka shot him a confused glare. "I mean, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"You mean on a…" Iruka started. "A date?" Kakashi nodded. Iruka smiled. "Alright."

"Really?" Kakashi asked too excitedly. "I mean…cool sounds good. Meet me at the ramen bar okay?" Iruka smiled nodding.

---

He sighed. The offer had seemed so great then. Maybe he would just leave. Iruka stood up and turned. Hands pressed onto his shoulders. He looked up, locking gazes with the man in front of him.

"Sorry about being late," Kakashi said.

"It's alright," Iruka said. Perhaps it wasn't a joke after all. He sat back down, this time with Kakashi by his side. They ordered their food and sat in silence for a moment. "So um…"

"Sorry," Kakashi said. "I guess I'm not very good with conversation."

"It's alright," Iruka said. "I don't really have that much to talk about. I'm not that interesting of a person."

"I think you're very interesting," Kakashi said.

Iruka felt his cheeks grow warm. "Really?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Of course," Kakashi said. "Why would I ask a person I didn't find interesting to go on a date with me?"

Ayame placed Iruka's food in front of him and he thanked her. "You're not eating?" Iruka asked.

"I'm fine," Kakashi said.

Of course he would say he was fine. Kakashi never took off his mask. No matter who you were Kakashi would never take his mask off. Iruka began to pick at his food with his chopsticks. Conversation ensued as Iruka ate his ramen and soon it had grown late. Iruka reached into his pocket to get his wallet, but when he looked up he saw Kakashi hand Ayame the money. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem," Kakashi said rising to his feet. Iruka followed, walking alongside him back to his apartment. Kakashi's hand nonchalantly brushed against his. Iruka took the hint, taking Kakashi's hand in his own. Kakashi looked over at him smiling beneath his mask. He hadn't expected Iruka to react to him like that so quickly. Iruka looked up as he felt a drop of water touch his nose. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Iruka said. Was it actually raining? In the middle of February wasn't it supposed to snow? By the time they reached Iruka's apartment it was raining pretty hard.

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow," Kakashi said turning to leave.

"Kakashi are you crazy?" Iruka asked. "You can't go home in the middle of this. Come up." Had he just done what he thought he had? Had he seriously just asked Kakashi to come up to his apartment?

"Okay," Kakashi said turning back to face Iruka before following him up the steps and to his apartment door. Iruka unlocked his door to let them both in. He threw the keys onto the table.

"I'm sorry," Iruka said. "I wasn't planning on having you up here." Kakashi looked around the room. He couldn't imagine what Iruka was apologizing for the place was pretty clean save few papers strewn over his table, schoolwork no doubt.

"It's fine," Kakashi said. There was a silence between the two as they stared at each other.

"You must be freezing," Iruka said gesturing toward their wet clothes. "Um…I guess you can borrow a robe or something. They're in the bathroom." Iruka pointed to a door across the room.

"Thanks," Kakashi said. The two walked into separate rooms to change, Iruka to the bedroom and Kakashi to the bathroom.

Iruka came out of his room first. He turned his attention toward the bathroom door for a moment before sitting down on his couch. Some first date that had been there was boring conversation during dinner and now this storm. Iruka looked up as Kakashi stepped out of the bathroom, his robe tied loosely around his waste. Iruka blushed trying hard to look too hard at the man. "Let me take you're clothes," Iruka offered. "I'll go dry them." Kakashi handed him his uniform. While Iruka had left to dry their clothes Kakashi took the liberty of lighting a few candles, after all it was Valentine's Day. "So Kakashi…" Iruka stopped mid sentence. "Uh…what's with the candles?"

"Come on Iruka," Kakashi said. "It's Valentine's Day; I'm just trying to be romantic."

"On our first date?" Iruka asked. Kakashi walked toward him. "Kakashi don't get me wrong I mean you're…" He was cut off as Kakashi took his lips in a kiss. What was he doing? It was their _first_ date. People weren't supposed to do this kind of stuff this early. Iruka pulled away. "Kakashi I can't do this."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked. "Because it's not what's normal? Because it's not what you think is expected of you?"

"What are you…?" Iruka started.

"Never mind," Kakashi said. "I'm sorry I just…" Iruka pushed his body into Kakashi's kissing him once more. It was wrong, but it just felt so right. Kakashi's mind was racing? What was Iruka doing? He thought that he was against this. What happened to all of this 'not on the first date' crap? Kakashi returned the kiss, wrapping his arm around Iruka to pull their bodies even closer. He pushed Iruka down onto his couch.

"Kakashi…" Iruka started as Kakashi pulled his pants down. "Wait, shouldn't we think about this."

"Iruka, you need to stop worrying so much and just do it," Kakashi said. "Just do what you think feels right."

Iruka decided that Kakashi was right; he should be enjoying this change not freaking out over it. He leaned back as Kakashi dropped his pants onto the floor. "Kakashi I…" he stopped himself. He was going to stop bitching and do this.

Kakashi brought himself up so he was face to face with Iruka. "It's going to be alright Iruka," he said. Iruka put a hand to Kakashi's mask facing, slowly bringing the fabric down. Kakashi didn't object. Whatever made Iruka more comfortable, he'd do it. Besides it was alright if Iruka saw Kakashi without his mask on, he was going to see him a lot more naked than that soon. Soon the mask was hanging loosely around Kakashi's neck. Iruka ran a finger down Kakashi's pale cheek. His skin was so smooth, like silk. He never would have expected he would actually see his face let alone touch it. It felt so strange when he felt Kakashi's bare lips against his own and his tongue wrestle with his own. Kakashi broke the kiss sliding down to Iruka's hardening length.

"Kakashi!" Iruka gasped feeling the warmth of Kakashi's breath on his sensitive skin. Kakashi smirked flicking his tongue over the tip causing Iruka to cry out. The jounin took Iruka into his mouth, slowly pumping him in and out. "Kakashi! Oh…!" Iruka's cries only fueled Kakashi to take more of him in deeper into his throat until he was practically choking on the youth's member. Iruka's fingers twisted through Kakashi's silver hair, tugging slightly. Kakashi didn't mind, he could understand the feelings that must have been going through Iruka's body. Iruka bucked into the elder's throat feeling himself on the brink of orgasm. "Kakashi I'm…I…" Kakashi's throat filled with warm fluid. "Kakashi thank you, that was…"

"It was nothing Iruka," Kakashi said. "I wanted to do it…for you."

"Well what can I do for _you_?" Iruka asked sitting up to face Kakashi.

"Iruka, you…" Iruka pressed his lips to Kakashi's once more pushing him down onto his back. Iruka paused to remove his shirt and vest. "I've never seen you like this before Iruka. I like it."

"Don't get used to it," Iruka smiled leaning back down. Kakashi pressed his hands against Iruka's chest. "What is it?"

"Wait," Kakashi said. He put his fingers into his mouth sucking vigorously at the digits. When they were wet enough he wrapped an arm around Iruka pushing him up into an easier position.

"Kakashi what are you…" Kakashi pushed one finger into Iruka's tight opening. "Damn it Kakashi!" Slowly Kakashi pumped the finger in and out of him, adding an additional finger each time Iruka seemed to loosen up. "Oh…Kakashi!" The jounin pulled his fingers from inside of him, laying him down on his back. Kakashi ran his own saliva over his length, sliding off his robe and positioning himself between Iruka's legs. "Kakashi please!" Kakashi readied himself against Iruka's opening. "Kakashi!" Iruka screamed as Kakashi pushed into him.

Kakashi stayed still, giving Iruka time to adjust to his sizable cock. Slowly he built up a good pace. Iruka bucked up against him as his thrusts became more rapid, meeting each of them. "Iruka," he muffled his moan in his lover's neck. Kakashi laid small kisses down his neck.

"Kakashi," Iruka turned his head to kiss the elder. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck as he pushed deeper into him. "God!" Kakashi ran his hand up and down Iruka's again hardening member, gently thumbing over the tip. Iruka arched up into Kakashi, grinding against him.

"Oh God Iruka!" Kakashi moaned. The tension within his body caused his grip to tighten over Iruka's flesh.

"Oh…" Iruka gasped, bucking into him once more before his seed poured over Kakashi's hand. He blushed slightly at how quickly it had happened.

Kakashi kissed his bright cheeks. "It's alright Iruka," he panted. Iruka tried to keep up with him, succeeding somewhat, enough to earn the moans from him. "Iruka!" Kakashi cried cumming inside of him. Slowly he rose to a sitting position. He smiled as Iruka's chest puffed in and out with every breath.

"Wow," Iruka sat up and rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder. "I don't think I've ever done that on the first date?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Well look forward to a lot more of it," Kakashi said. Iruka turned to look up at Kakashi. "Just because you completely behaved like a slut doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you."

"I behaved like a slut?" Iruka asked. "You're the one who was all 'do what feels right'."

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Iruka's shoulders. "Relax," he said. "I'm only kidding." He pulled Iruka in closer. "Enjoy what's left of the night." Iruka smiled sliding in closer to his new lover. After all, it was Valentine's Day.

* * *

So again I apologize for the errors. But what did you think? Good? Bad? Leave a review! Flames are always welcome. 


End file.
